Salvation of Humanity
by DuNamarSundavar
Summary: In a world where terror and fleeting life are commonplace, one must learn to adapt and fight for what he or she thinks is right. Though conflicting opinions and war are normal in a world where nothing is certain, not even death, the people who know what they fight for must rise and be recognized by those he seeks to make peace with. But not all such trials are simple... It is time.


**What is UP, everyone? So I'm back with a new fanfiction idea. This time, unlike Universal Adventures, I will not be telling any secrets. You will just have to wait and see.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Arc I: Battle for Supremacy**

 **Chapter 1: Into Uncharted Waters**

Naruto Uzumaki, the Seventh Hokage, was staring down a reincarnation of his strongest enemy, Madara Uchiha, as the two prepared techniques to hit each other with. Naruto had absolutely no idea how Madara had been resurrected yet again. He and Sasuke had destroyed his Impure World Resurrection form and sent his soul back to the Void or wherever the hell souls went after they died. For what it was worth, though, Naruto was glad he could fight. though, as he was tired of sitting in the desk and not being able to do anything. Not only that, though, he felt his and the Kyuubi's power, as well as both their skills, waning due to lack of use. The last conflict, though Naruto couldn't even call it that, that happened three years ago, ten years after Naruto's taking the reins of the Village Hidden Among the Leaves, was something weird. Apparently Nagato had a son who tried to replicate the plans of the original Red Dawn (Akatsuki), but Naruto put a stop to it quickly. There was one problem that came from that, though. Gyuuki had been extracted from Bee, killing him, so when Naruto got Gyuuki, the two had teamed up, and Naruto made his own seal strong enough to hold both him and Kurama.

Back to the matter at hand. Beside Naruto stood the only other shinobi in the Elemental Nations that had the capability and skill to face Madara in head-to-head combat.

To his left stood his fifteen-year old son, Bolt Uzumaki. He had golden blonde spiky hair reminiscent of his younger self, and his eyes were the color of himself, though his eyes were shaped like his mothers'. Naruto had trained his son himself, despite the protests of everyone else, though Naruto did enroll Bolt in the Academy.

To Naruto's right stood his ten-year married wife, Hinata Hyuuga. She had milky white eyes with the same color sclera reminiscent of those with the Byakugan in the Hyuuga family. She also had long purple hair that went down to mid-back. One reason Hinata was capable of fighting on even ground with Madara was the fact that she had inherited the skills of her long-dead ancestor Hamura Otsutsuki. Therefore, she had chakra she could infuse with her Gentle Fist to cause damage only Tsunade of the Three Sannin could repair, making for nearly irreparable damage.

Beside Hinata, on Naruto's far right, stood their once most hated rival, now their greatest ally, the commander of the Allied Force of Shinobi of the Moon, Toneri Otsutsuki. He had white hair that fell down the sides of his head in a messy fashion, and eyes that looked like he had birthed a star inside them, with a faint white pupil inside a blue ten-pointed star. This was Toneri's greatest power, the Tenseigan, which had been made from hundreds of thousands of salvaged Byakugan over hundreds of years, all combined into one large eye that Toneri had made usable.

Toneri was actually living another life. The reasoning behind this was that after their final fight as rivals, Toneri had actually used the Byakugan eyes' power to kill himself, destroying a realm he created. Naruto didn't see his death as fair, and after becoming the Sage of Six Paths, he used its Human Path ability, the Samsara of Heavenly Rebirth, to revive Toneri. After much protest, though, Toneri finally accepted his new life, and he and Naruto became great friends and allies.

On Naruto's far left, standing proudly and with an air of regality beside Bolt, was his long-time best friend and ally, the fifth leader of his village, the Village Hidden in the Sand, Sabaku no Gaara. He had flat spiky red hair and small bangs that framed the sides of his face. He also had green eyes and the kanji for love tattooed onto the left side of his forehead. On his back was situated a large gourd meant for holding sand, the source of Gaara's power. Gaara had inherited the ability to manipulate and magnetize sand from his father, the previous leader of that village, and his father before him.

Gaara was at one point a jinchuuriki (living human sacrifice), but sometime before the last major war, when he and Naruto were still teenagers, he had it forcefully extracted. The only reason he was alive was because of a life force transfer by way of the very person who had sealed the One-Tailed Demon Tanuki into him. She died in the process.

The five were standing inside a large purple head made by the last member of the group, a man by the name of Sasuke Uchiha. He has been Naruto's long-time rival. He has nearly black gravity-defying hair and black eyes, but currently his Rinnegan in his left eye and his basic Sharingan in his right was active, giving him a fearful and animalistic appearance.

Sasuke was the clan head of the Uchiha clan situated in the Village Hidden Among the Leaves, of which there were only two members, himself and his fourteen year old daughter by the name of Sarada, who was currently living in the residence of the Uchiha Clan with her caretaker Sakura Haruno.

The item the six of them were standing on was known as the Susano'o, a large chakra apparition that could only be used by legitimate members of the Uchiha Clan whom possessed the Sharingan. It also carried the legendary Totsuka Blade, a large katana meant only for Susano'o that was capable of trapping anything with life permanently into the blade, instantly killing the victims.

Sasuke stood behind the five and above, the one manipulating the Susano'o.

Suddenly, Madara charged at the six, intending to utterly destroy them. Unknown to the six, Madara had revived himself using the Rinnegan eye he obtained during their previous fight.

Naruto jumped out of the Susano'o and met Madara head on, both immediately flying into a heated taijutsu battle, one trying to gain supremacy over the other.

Naruto threw an upward kick, which Madara caught before throwing Naruto back, where Naruto recovered mid-air. He landed gracefully on his feet and once again met Madara head on as the two charged at each other. This time, both had kunai in their hands.

Madara evaded a side slash from Naruto aimed at his gut, then swung his own kunai at Naruto, which Naruto blocked with his kunai. Naruto jumped back and threw it. When Madara caught the kunai, he failed to notice the Flying Thunder God seal tag implanted on the pommel. Alas, Madara was caught unawares and kicked in Susano'o's direction.

Madara backflipped in midair and turned in time to block a punch from Susano'o. Unfortunately, the block was nearly shattered, and Madara was sent flying back to Naruto. Before Naruto could get in a hit, though, Madara turned in midair and kicked Naruto in the face, spinning and disorienting the middle-aged Hokage. Naruto quickly recovered and landed on the ground, only to be hit and knocked back by a reverse haymaker. He flew up into the air before recovering. This time, he blocked a kick from Madara and threw his own.

Madara threw the kick aside like yesterday's garbage, only to see Naruto thrusting a golden, thanks to Naruto's developments in Sage techniques, Rasengan his way. Madara coated his hand in electricity and stabbed Naruto through the heart, killing him. But Madara did not expect Naruto to burst into smoke, nor did he expect to be forcefully kicked into a sand pillar in the middle of the desert.

Madara extracted himself from the swelling crater in the sand to find Naruto's son, Bolt standing there in a battle stance. He looked toward Susano'o with a mostly impassive expression and found Naruto standing there with no emotion on his face.

Madara charged Bolt and threw a kunai at him. He had obviously underestimated Bolt, because when Bolt caught the kunai, he ripped the explosive tag off and self-detonated it with his own Rasengan. Bolt then threw the kunai back at Madara, who caught it. This time, Madara did not take chances, finding and quickly tearing off the seal tag imbued into the pommel of the kunai. He was surprised, though, when the tag turned out to be a decoy and exploded in his face.

That could not have been. _Impossible,_ Madara thought, seeing Bolt rip the tag off and destroy it. Then he realized and looked over to Susano'o, only to be caught in Sasuke's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. He quickly used the Rinnegan to break out, only to find Bolt already in his face. Bolt threw a horizontal kick, which Madara dodged, only to end up having his face busted in by Bolt's brass knuckles. Wait, brass knuckles? He didn't have those a second ago.

As Madara recovered, he blocked a kick from Bolt, then kicked him in the stomach, driving the air from Bolt's lungs and throwing him back some distance. Bolt quickly got back up to find Madara getting a little too close. Bolt threw a disguised explosive kunai meant to explode upon contact with another living object. Madara caught the kunai, then quickly observed the kunai and threw it down, discovering it was explosive.

He didn't find out it was a decoy until he was once again sent flying toward Susano'o from a kick to the gut by none other than Bolt.

Madara turned toward Susano'o just in time to block another hit from Susano'o, though this one tore one arm off, which, thanks to Hasirama Senju's cells, quickly regenerated, much to Naruto's displeasure, since Hashirama was one of his relatives.

Once Madara landed, he found a large wave of sand heading directly toward him. He jumped over it, and swiftly and precisely jumped onto and off of the next shooting sand spears. That is, until Gaara tripped him by extending his hand out form beneath the sand of the desert at the last second and grabbing Madara's right foot.

Gaara's plan backfired, though, as Madara used this new movement, combined with the strength from Hashirama's cells as well as his own, to perform a front flip while using fuinjutsu tags to glue Gaara's hand to his foot, which resulted in him tearing Gaara out of the ground.

As Gaara came up, the fuinjutsu tag released, freeing Gaara's hand from Madara, but not fast enough to do anything. Not even his sand shield was able to stiop Madara's sudden hit to the face, sending Gaara flying higher into the air. Gaara recovered in time to block a haymaker coming from behind and above him.

Gaara turned around and shot a fist out to meet Madara's next attack, an attempt at a vicious spinning kick that intended to send Gaara back to the ground. Gaara used the momentary contact to grasp Madara with his sand, but once again, the plan backfired, as a hidden explosive note inside Madara's armor detonated, blowing Gaara's sand out of the way and damaging Madara in the process, though it quickly healed.

Madara landed and quicly rushed Gaara in hand-to-hand combat. Both let out small grunts and snorts as they tried to get so much as one hit in. Both failed, though, and jumped back. He ran toward Gaara until being stopped by a large wind technique thrown by Gaara, sending him flying back.

Madara turned around just in time to receive a backhand from Gaara that broke his jaw and sent him flying back.

This time, when Madara turned around, he used a powerful kick infused with Yin-Yang Release (Onmyoton) to destroy the wave of sand, only to be hit back by an extended palm infused with Hamura Otsutsuki's chakra.

When Madara recovered, he found Hinata standing before him in a stance reminiscent of the Gentle Fist, except attuned to Hinata's specialties. Madara charged at Hinata and threw punch after punch, only to have each one blocked or deflected, usually accompanied by one Jyuuken (Gentle Fist) strike to any area in the offending limb. Of course, Hashirama's regenerative cells helped alleviate the problem, but while the chakra points were closed, however short that was, it still hurt like a bitch.

Eventually, though, Madara found a weak point in Hinata's stance and waited for the opportunity. He found it when Hinata's foot shifted to accommodate a bending strike. Madara ducked under the potential strike and struck Hinata in the chin with a vicious uppercut, sending her into the air.

Hinata turned around midair to find Madara coming for her. In an almost traceless substitution, she used enough chakra to substitute with a nearby boulder. When Madara heard the reverberating _crack_ of rock shattering, he frowned and jumped away from the sound. He was too late, and was caught in a water technique. Inside, he negated it with his specialty FIre Release.

All through, he kept a straight face, as if he was not bothered by the aspect of trying to be killed. Hinata went for a Jyuuken strike to his forehead to disable his body, but Madara blocked the strike and sent Hinata flying back with a punch to the stomach.

Hinata quickly recovered and went for a face strike, only for Madara to catch her hand, throwing her back. He was once again tricked as a fuinjutsu seal on Hinata's arm activated, spraying him with senbon, though it was to little effect.

Madara jumped back in order to avoid any other potential tricks, but was once again surprised when Hinata struck him from behind, sending him flying forward. Wait, what? She jumped _away_ from him when he was hit by the senbon.

Madara took out one of the senbon from his arms with a slight skin tear and began to examine it. He instantly threw it down, pulling out and throwing down all the others when he found the senbon somehow had been wrapped in a Hiraishin tag.

Madara realized his mistake when twenty clones of Hinata appeared all around him, relentlessly throwing Jyuuken strikes and making sure he had a very limited range of mobility. After failing to block a strike he had extended his arm out for, he began relentlessly getting hit, the clones of Hinata not giving an inch of ground.

Eventually, after a long and very drawn out taijutsu battle, Madara managed to dispel all the clones. He was surprised when Hinata suddenly appeared in front of him, but he reacted in time to block multiple Jyuuken strikes with the palms of his hands, jumping back, only to be suddenly kicked forward the instant he saw Hinata disappear from his sight.

He looked around quickly to discover there was no one. Suddenly, a crater formed as a figure cloaked in a dark cowl landed on the ground. Madara turned and almost instantly ripped off the cowl to reveal the face and features of one Sasuke Uchiha, whose Rinnegan eye was activated and Sharingan blazing. It also seemed part of Sasuke's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan had transformed and merged with the Rinnegan, adding three tomoe on each of the two most inner concentric circles of the rings in the eye.

Madara went for a backhand, but Sasuke effortlessly dodged the attack and launched Madara into the air with a rising dragon fist. Sasuke then jumped into the air and both Uchiha engaged in a midair heated taijutsu battle, both using the signature Interceptor Fist of the Uchiha.

After about five minutes of constant strikes and neither giving or taking an inch of ground, both landed on the ground. One drop of sweat fell from Sasuke's forehead, while Madara didn't even look slightly winded.

Madara went in for a spinning kick, but Sasuke deflected it with his left arm, immediately going for a jab. Madara blocked it, then, using the momentum from his failed kick, brought his knee up to collide with Sasuke's skull, though to little effect. Sasuke hit the ground, but he used momentum to recover as he used his hands to grab the ground and perform a backflipping kick that crashed into Madara's chin and sent him flying into the air.

Sasuke turned around and jumped into the air, then sent a black arrow toward Madara. Madara tried to block it, but discovered it was futile when the arrow completely pierced him, striking him through the heart and producing a black flame- Oh shit. It was the Amaterasu. Madara screamed in agony as his apparition was engulfed by the flames.

Sasuke turned around and began walking back to the others, but was suddenly kicked backwards by a seemingly unknown force.

"Well, I have to give you credit for destroying my _**Edo Bunshin (Impure World Clone)**_ , but now you shall face the true power of an Uchiha." When Sasuke stood up, he was shocked and enraged to find Madara standing there completely unharmed. Then his words registered, and Sasuke grew a tick mark on top of his head.

"You bastard! I'll kill you!" Sasuke shouted. Suddenly, he heard a voice from the direction of his now disintegrated Susano'o.

"Keep yourself in check, Sasuke. If you give in to your hate, you will most certainly lose this battle." Naruto called out.

"Shut up, dobe." Sasuke, no matter how much he wanted to deny it, had retained his old habits toward Naruto since their days at the academy.

"It's your funeral, one I don't want, and am not going to hold." Naruto shot back just as venomously.

Sasuke harrumphed, then turned back toward Madara only to find Madara charging at him, a silver kunai in his hand. Sasuke dodged the first strike, but was surprised when Madara shifted direction mid-strike by pivoting on his forward foot and kicked Sasuke into the air. Sasuke flipped and kicked Madara, only for him to block it, sending his own kick toward Sasuke.

Sasuke dodged, then used a fuinjutsu tag to increase the weight bearing down on him and shot down toward the ground. He knew Madara would try to intercept him, and he aimed his fist at the ground. Just before Madara appeared below him, Sasuke flipped forward into an axe kick. Madara didn't expect this and had barely any time to block before Sasuke's hit came crashing down upon him, colliding with Madara's block with such force that the ground under Madara's feet ruptured and a small shockwave extended outward for a few hundred yards around them, causing an effect similar to that of one of his old fangirl Sakura's chakra-enhanced hits.

Madara threw Sasuke off him, then rushed forward and kicked Sasuke in the stomach, sending him flying all the way back to the others. Madara instantly transformed into the Susano'o granted to him by his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

When Sasuke began to approach Naruto and the others, he flipped backwards and landed on the ground, the momentum carrying him another hundred yards backward until he skidded to a stop in front of Naruto.

In turn, following Madara's suit, Sasuke went into his Susano'o, powered by the anger and hate attributed to the fact that he was the reincarnation of the first Rikudo Sennin's older son, Indra; Naruto took Hinata and Bolt and powered up his Bijuu Mode, bringing out the entirely of Kurama and housing Hinata and Bolt inside the spot on Kurama's head; finally, Toneri summoned an army of tens of thousands of white apparitions similar to that of the white Zetsu Madara created.

Now a full-fledged battle, Naruto, Sasuke and Toneri stared down Madara, who remained impassive to their attempts to intimidate him.

"You still don't realize it, don't you? You cannot win! I will enslave the world by casting my own Sharingan on the moon! Then the whole world will know peace, and in this new dimension, I will be God." Madara boasted before a tormented smile appeared on his face.

"If I am unable to stop you, then I am not the reincarnation of Hagoromo's younger son, and I am unfit to be Hokage," Naruto declared drily, not caring in the slightest what Madara thought.

"You are not an Uchiha, no matter how much your eyes betray it. You are a cold-blooded killer, and I am going to take great pleasure in extracting your stopping heart from your dead body," Sasuke declared hotly, wanting to take revenge on the massacre of his fellow Uchiha. For Kami's sake, Madara not only masterminded the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha, he instigated Orochimaru to try invading Konoha during the Chunin Exams so long ago. Worst of all, Madara was the one who masterminded the Uchiha Massacre, a task which he himself took great pleasure in participating in. Sasuke needed this chance to kill Madara once and for all. He knew he could do it, too. He'd had Naruto's help in sealing Kaguya away, but nevertheless, he still did it.

"If you tried casting a genjutsu to reflect off of the moon, I and my clan would just dispel it. We are direct descendants of the Otsutsuki line; therefore, we have the ability to do it. Not only that, even on the off chance you defeat the six of us, my clan, being descendants of the Otsutsuki line, are immune to genjutsu, as they are part of the clan that _created_ it, and as such, they would be the ones to defeat you, and once again, they would dispel it. If you wanted peace, at this point, you would not get it, short of causing a worldwide apocalypse, killing all life on the planet in the process, as well as yourself. Also, I know you are the real deal. For one, there are no cracks in your outline or body. Second, if you were an _**Edo Tensei (Impure World Ressurection)**_ , your chakra would be either pure black or you would have no chakra, as a dead body is not meant to house chakra. Third, if the second happened, your chakra would not exist, therefore, someone would have had to revive you, at the cost of their chakra and life, because a person's chakra network is destroyed upon their death, and it is the only way to tell whether someone can be saved, or is truly dead. I examined your spiritual side during that fight from the Moon using my Tenseigan, and found that your real body's chakra network was still intact, therefore stating quite plainly that you were not dead, but in fact still alive, most likely in a self-sustained or self-inflicted coma. Fourth, it is common knowledge to my clan and I that when you absorbed the Juubi and became the temporary Rikudo Sennin during your last fight with Sasuke-san and Naruto-senpai, you secretly used the _**Rinne Tensei (Samsara of Heavenly Rebirth)**_ to revive your actual self, though it was not revival, so much as it was you reawakening your true self. That is all the proof I need to tell you briefly that your attempt at peace will not work. If anything, if my clan were to fail, once the genjutsu broke or you died, the entire planet would fall into eternal chaos, and we would systematically kill each other off." Toneri calmly said with an air of finality, as if he had seen through this entire battle and predicted the outcome.

At that last bit, Madara was shocked, though he did not show it, instead opting to remove the manic grin from his face and replace it with a serene, expressionless face, the type that most easily grated against a shinobi's nerves.

"The role of a Kage is to protect his or her people, no matter the cost, even if it means their death. As I am Kazekage, I have a responsibility to protect the people I govern with my life, and I accept that responsibility, even I were to lose the strength to back up my determination and conviction. You will not stop me, nor will you kill my friends. We all hold a responsibility, not just to our friends and allies, not just to our villages and people, but to all life, on both this planet and the Moon. We will stop you at whatever cost, whatever it takes," Gaara stated with a small amount of sadness in his voice. Deep down, he harbored a small fear that he would not get out of this battle alive, but it was a shinobi's job to be in life-or-death situations. You were not a shinobi if you had not killed or severely wounded at least one person in your life.

"Father's right! How can I live knowing I failed to stop events leading to humanity's downfall? I'm the Hokage's son, and I need to act responsible, not just to myself and my family, but to the world, dattebaso!" Bolt called out with an air of determination.

"I will defend this world from any and all threats! We do not deserve to die now! It has been proven in the history of humanity time and time again, that our race, as a whole, only changes on the precipice of disaster! We are always given chances, and we take them when they matter most. Therefore, we will not just lay down and let you take over, tyrant!" Hinata shouted, sharing the same determination as her son. Long ago she lost the shyness that she was born with. Now she was revered as one of the greatest kunoichi in the Elemental Nations. She had successfully become the clan head of the Hyuuga, and was working toward reuniting them under a single title.

Madara grew weary of the pointless banter, just seeing the six shinobi as hurdles to overcome on the way to the finish line. He rushed at them, but stopped as Naruto came flying out of Kurama's head, a golden colored _**Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)**_ in his left hand, generated of his own willpower.

Madara dodged the strike with much more flexibility, agility and speed than Susano'o was supposed to have. He used Susano'o to grab Naruto and throw him back at Kurama, the Rasengan still active. Kurama extended a hand upward and caught Naruto, making sure not to touch the Rasengan. **"Got you, kit. You'd do well not to rush in like that in the future. We can't risk it on an enemy like Madara. That was how the greatest shinobi in history were killed; they weren't paying attention to their surroundings and rushed in blindly when they thought they had a chance. Hell, for all we know, Madara has a few clones surrounding us, waiting for the right moment to execute an ambush."**

Naruto chuckled. "Sorry Kurama, I guess you're right. I wasn't paying attention, instead opting to exploit a weakness I thought I saw. I'll remember that."

Naruto reemerged inside Kurama's head while Gaara charged in, using Lightened Boulder Technique multiple times to manipulate as much sand as he could. While he did, he suddenly jumped into the air and used sand to construct a likeness of Shukaku. Madara tried to hit the apparition, but whenever a hit was about to make contact, Gaara's sand left that area and surrounded him in the same likeness as his sand shield. Then, when Madara would pull back from the hit, the sand would reform at the area where it was removed.

Madara went to strike Kurama, but Hinata used _**Hakke Kuusho (Air Wall Palm)**_ to propel Susano'o's arm back while Sasuke began preparations to charge with his own Susano'o. After Madara recovered, he found Sasuke's Susano'o charging at him with the Totsuka blade ready. Madara swung his blade, which Sasuke blocked with his own before the two engaged in a Susano'o vs. Susano'o taijutsu battle.

Sasuke threw a kick, which Madara blocked. Madara then dispelled one of his blades and tried to strike Sasuke with that fist, but Sasuke blocked the attack, crossing the flats of his blades in an X shape to block the attack.

Madara then tried to stab, but before the blade got halfway, Sasuke's Susano'o jumped up enough to avoid it. He then came down hard on Madara with a curb stomp. Madara barely had enough time to block before the hit landed, and he ended up in the ground.

Madara jumped out of the crater formed from his impact, only to find Kurama and pseudo-Shukaku rushing at him. He dodged Kurama's swipe, only to be forced to block Gaara's attack as the apparition made a vicious right hook toward Susano'o's face.

Madara's Susano'o dodged the attack, ducking under the swing, then dispelled another of his blades and used the two free arm apparitions to grab the sand apparition and send it flying back toward Kurama. Kurama jumped up to avoid the attack, only to find the Totsuka Blade coming at him.

Naruto jumped out of Kurama's forehead, charging toward the Totsuka Blade, his Sennin Mode activated and a Senjutsu-powered Rasengan in both hands. He thrust the two Rasengan upwards just as the Totsuka Blade came down, starting a power clash.

After more than a full minute of struggling, both shinobi were pushed back as the Totsuka Blade dissipated and the two Rasengan self-destructed. Naruto returned to Kurama's forehead, while Madara's Susano'o dissipated, seemingly having taken too much damage from the clash, though only Naruto knew that wasn't true.

Suddenly, Naruto flew up in the direction of the moon as Madara looked up toward the moon. Realizing what he was going to do, Toneri grabbed Sasuke's arm, dispelling his Susano'o, and flew with him up to the area where Naruto was headed.

"Sasuke, I need you to activate your Rinnegan when we reach Naruto, as well as your Eternal Mangekyo in your right eye. Madara's trying to start the ritual to activate the Infinite Tsukuyomi, and Naruto's already on his way to stop him. When we get there, I'll activate my Tenseigan." Toneri quickly, yet still calmly stated. Sasuke didn't like being dragged around like this, but it didn't matter to him, so long as he could kill the bastard for his crimes.

Right as Sasuke and Toneri moved in to stop Madara, he flashed a pair of Eternal Mangekyo eye at the moon, transforming it into the Infinite Tsukuyomi. What Madara didn't expect, though, was for Naruto, Sasuke and Toneri to get in the way at the last second, and the jutsu didn't work. Since Madara's eyes would be taken on use of the jutsu, his failure was permanent, though not without some solace. "Dammit! Augh!" He screamed in agony, but once the Sharingan was completely removed from his DNA, he looked around to find everyone shocked and speechless...By everyone, he meant Hinata, Bolt and Gaara. Kurama, Naruto, Toneri and Sasuke were nowhere to be found. "Did I...kill them?" Even for a shinobi such as himself, Madara was stunned, obviously having a hard time believing he'd won what should have been the hardest battle ever, even worse than Hashirama.

Hinata broke down into tears while Gaara shed one or two and Bolt cried out frantically for his father.

 _ **Ten Seconds Earlier**_

Right as Toneri and Sasuke joined Naruto, the Infinite Tsukuyomi was activated. It did not have its intended effects, though, and Naruto, Sasuke and Toneri found themselves staring at nothing. Literally _nothing._ It seemed as if the Tsukuyomi had transferred to them instead of reflecting off the moon, casting the three in a Genjutsu-altered reality.

They were all surprised, though, when they began to feel a downward tugging sensation, and the void turned into blues, greens and colors of all kinds. They suddenly realized they were falling into something, though they did not know what. The last thing they remembered was something hitting their heads before everything went black.

 **There it is, everybody! This is my new fanfiction idea, part 1, so stick around for later to find out just what I will be doing next!**


End file.
